The Broken Hearted Sisters
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Breaking hearts seem to be so easy. At least for Natsu and Gajeel. Levy is being ignored by the one she loves and Lucy is being cheated on by her boyfriend Natsu with her best friend Lisanna. They both think their lives are over but maybe its an oppurtunity. After all Natsu and Gajeel did push them into the arms of another pair of dragon slayers! Story collab with: ShadowBallEevee
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was sitting in the guild sipping on a chocolate milkshake, ignoring the guild and the world in general. She would normally be found sitting at the bar chatting with Mira, Levy or the resident drunk that goes by the name Cana. In plain sight once you walked into the guild, but she didn't want to be in plain sight or to be seen. She didn't want _him_ to see her.

After returning from an overnight Solo mission a week ago, she had finished a mission a few hours early. Lucy thinking she would surprise her boyfriend by him waking up to her next to him. But after her little discovery that was the last thing he had on his mind. And Lucy silent with rage, betrayed and sadness's she remembered.

_Flashback_

_Lucy's POV_

_The moon was out which made the pathway to Natsu's house easier to see. I was glad I had finished the mission earlier than I expected; it gave me the chance to surprise Natsu. As I didn't get to very often. I slowly walked up the pathway careful not to make noise due to his dragon slayer hearing. I wanted this to be a surprise, maybe I could give a nice 'wakeup' present. His eyes would open slowly as he would feel hot moist lips moving rhythmically up and down his shaft. I would have gently rubbed my fingers around his balls gently massaging them. He likes that, by this point his eyes would be open and his head titled back with a sly smirk. He would grab my head and make me go deeper, I don't mind. He would make soft moans at first then they would get heavier and raspier. His hips would rise making himself go even deeper into my throat, I would work faster sucking stronger, this always got a stronger reaction from him. I would circle my tongue up swirling it around the tip of his cock. _

_I giggled softly at the thought. He likes it when I did 'that'. I was lost in thought as to what I could do to wake him up when I heard soft noises coming from the house; well it wasn't the first time! I smiled as I edged closer to the door, the rosebushes and shrubs would easily mask my scent. Natsu told me how scented flowers and plants were very easy to hide a human scent. And with my scent all through his little cottage, it would be harder to know I was already here. So all I had to be careful of was his hearing. _

_I put my hand against the wooden door and pressed my ear to it. He made small noises panting noises, the corner of my lips twitching up. The sound of his bed hitting against the wall. (I made him get a bed we couldn't 'play around' in that small hammock very easily. _

_I had tried, and I can tell you now with all honesty that it didn't work out very well for either of us. But I was surprised how hard he was going at it. _

"_Urgh!" Followed by a series of moans from his lips. I could picture him so clearly in my head. Laying down naked his clothes discarded at the side of the bed. His face slightly red and his chest covered in a small glaze of sweat on his muscled chest, the sweat that thinly covering his abs rolled down the side of his body. The room would be hot with humidity as it often did because of his unusual body temperature, (it often heated up the room when he was jacking off) I rubbed my thighs together at the thought, it turned me on. _

_I wanted so badly, to walk in rub my hands over his chest and kiss him deeply, and to well…finish him off. _

_I smirked._

"_I-love you! Urgh, you're still so nice and tight! Argh!" That seemed a little strange but maybe he fantasy he was playing out in his mind. Maybe I should join in? I quietly opened the door and tip toed in, it was dark. And the room was warm. I moved a little closer in, careful not to make any sound in the pitch black room. "I-I'm, coming!" I could feel myself getting wet 'there' and pressed my thighs together tightly. And the small tingling sensations in the bottom of my stomach. I walked closer and stopped, rooted to the spot. _

_And there on the bed was Natsu, lying on his back. His hair ruffled and breathing heavily. _

_And on top of him, was one of my closest friends. _

_Lisanna. _

_She sat on top of him, bouncing up and down moaning. Her head thrown back and smiling. Natsu gripping her hips, his own hips raised meeting her making loud slapping sounds, when skin hit skin. His speed picked up and he pounded into her vigorously. _

_They hadn't noticed me. _

_I felt my heart clench and break into a million pieces. This was the man I loved. The one I had cared for and protected. And stood by. So why was he doing this behind my back? Slow and silent tears rolled down my face, but I didn't notice them. I watched in awe unable to tear my eyes away. _

_And then together as the climax came they stopped and Lisanna rolled off him, curling into so his still hard member was pressing into the back of her entrance. Natsu leaned over her and kissed her on the cheek._

"_I love you…" he said nibbing her neck and ear. I couldn't believe the words I heard. My best friend and my boyfriend. I felt a wave of disgust roll over me. And I left the house as quietly as possible without making any noise. _

_Once I reached home and collapsed on my bed, I let myself cry. _

_Flashback ends._

It had been a week since I had caught them, and they still didn't know about my little discovery. The next morning when Natsu came into the guild to welcome me back from the mission, Lisanna just happened to come into the guild a few minutes after him. He came up with an excuse that I would have believed if I hadn't caught them in the act. Saying how he had promised to go on a mission with Lisanna a while ago, and how he promised he'll be back as quick as possible.

I had said no word to him about it, unsure how to bring it up.


	2. second chapter: ShadowBallEevee

Second chapter is on: ShadowBallEevee

Go now to read!


	3. Coming clean

**Lucy's POV **

I watched as Levy retreated from the guild, I sat their shocked. I had never seen her so angry…well angry was putting it lightly. The more accrete word would be _furious_. That was two days ago and she had hadn't returned from her mission. And this sucked because Natsu had just returned from his with Lisanna I tow. There was nothing I wanted to do more than whack my head repeatedly into the table, or their or even better whack them both together. I had never hated Natsu more in my life, the things about him that I loved most were now the things that I despised the most. The pink hair, the goofy smile, his laugh and most of all the way he made me feel.

It was strange, I've had so much time to think about this and what should I do about it. And on top of that, how long had this been happening? Was this their first time? Had he always have feelings for her? Would he choose her over me? Did Lisanna befriend me just so she could get closer to Natsu, without suspicion?

They were smiling as they walked in, waving at everyone. Looking completely normal, that pissed me off the most. They acted perfectly like nothing had happened and no one suspected a thing, of course no one would suspect Lisanna, the poor girl they lost and thought was dead. Their _precious_ and _innocent_ little Lisanna.

Jerked back to my thoughts by an unpleasant sight "Hey, Luce" He beamed "What have you been up to?"

I smiled though every instinct was telling me to whack him upside the head, or do a 'Lucy kick' "Oh, you know the normal"

"So I was wondering, we haven't had much time together lately, so what about a date. Just you and me with no Happy?" My heart melted, but my mind was another matter. The old Lucy who knew nothing of his _past actions_ would have jumped at this chance, but with knew knowledge in the light. Time alone with him was the last thing I wanted. But another part of me wanted to forget what I had seen and continue my relationship with him, I still loved him. So maybe if I confronted him about what I had seen, told him how I felt about this we could move into a more honest relationship?

"Yes I would love that" My smile was bright and sincere looking, and I did my best not to notice my former best friend glare at me from across the room. I had never wanted to hurt a friend more in my life then right now, but Lisanna made me feel that.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 9?"

"I'll see you then" And with a wink I stood up and left.

**Lisanna's POV**

Lucy was my friend, she was caring and supportive and I didn't deserve her. She stood by me and helped me all the time, she had quickly become one of my closest friends. And the more I was around Lucy and hanging out with her, the more I was around Natsu. This wasn't strange or anything or out of the ordinary, but old flames did come back between us. And then when Lucy started doing small missions on her own, purely for her own strive in independent fighting. Natsu and I had become a little _too_ close. And I hate and loved what we did at the same time. But Lucy had Natsu now, and I would be lying if I said that didn't make me jealous. Every girl knew of the famous Salamander, and threw themselves at him if they had the chance, and Lucy had scooped him up. Every girl is jealous of Lucy. And a girl as beautiful, loving, caring and supportive as Lucy deserves someone like Natsu, but maybe not after what we did. She deserved better, but I knew Lucy was deeply in love with Natsu.

And Natsu loved Lucy, she was his favourite topic. It had made me develop feelings of envy for my best friend and I hated myself for that. I knew I was in the wrong and so was Natsu, I was the one seduced him. But he was equally in the wrong for taking the bait.

And Lucy was in the right, she had no knowledge of this and I planned to keep that behind us. It had only happened a handful of times but that wasn't an excuse. And Lucy had a right to know, I feared she would find out some way or Natsu might let something slip. This left me in constant suspense and I hated that feeling of not knowing what was going to happen to me. And if the guild found out! They had set such a high set of standards set around me, how great I was, how strong and powerful I was. How I never let anyone down! It was actually a heavy burden to hold up to everyone standards. And part of the reason of why I seduced Natsu, and I realized now it was a stupid thing to do. And if I had to prove to myself what to do, I shouldn't have gone and done my best friends boyfriend.

I was the worst friend. The guilt was eating me up inside. I was torn between keeping it between me and Natsu to save my friendship with Lucy, but then living with the guilt and burden. Or telling Lucy who deserved to know in order to make myself feel better but then lose a friend in the process.

I knew what the right choice was but, I loved my friendship with Lucy. And I wish I could say I treasured that above all else, but if I did. I wouldn't be in this situation. I was a horrible friend.

**Lucy's POV**

I had a shower, used my favourite scented body scrub and git dressed up. I wore a red dress that was showed off my curves in all the right places. Very little accessories and had my golden keys hanging off a small golden chain around my waist, that surprisingly pulled off the outfit. When a knock at my door was heard, I was pleased to see that Natsu was ready and was decently dressed. Seeing me he stopped, his cheeks going pink and was at a loss of words.

"Lucy…You're beautiful"

"Was I not before?" I joked.

"You're always beautiful, there's just something a little special tonight about you…And you smell really nice" He blushed even redder. Seeing him like this is so sweet like this it was hard to be mad at him. And he was still my Natsu. And tonight I had a plan.

"Well you're not bad yourself, let's go"

Arriving at the restaurant was a nice little surprise, as we never did anything so formal like this before. I was dressed for the occasion but that was more to please Natsu, remind him of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu staring at me.

"What?" I asked nervously a blush creeping on my face.

"Your just so breath taking tonight, I will never let you go" This words melted and hurt me at the same time, these are words I want to hear. But if he didn't want to lose me then why did he cheat on me? And to hear him say it like that, I felt like I was one upping Lisanna. And I knew that was stupid and petty, but I seriously wanted to make Lisanna feel the pain she put me through. It was only fair after all.

"Oh, ah…Thank you Natsu"

He beamed at me. Once we have been escorted to our table Natsu began to look a little nervous. Was he about to tell me, was this all planned so he could tell me? I'm glad he would be coming clean and he was the one to tell me, but I had already found out. So the damage had already been done. But he didn't say anything. I felt a pang.

So we made small talk, and then it felt like nothing had happened between us after not long, not that he knew I was aware of his secret. But someone how I had forgotten what he and Lisanna had done. Soon we were laughing and nothing had passed, but when this all came to a close I remembered what he had done. And it still hurt. I wanted so badly to be with him, to love him and have him love me back. To forget what he done, and for him to only have eyes for me. But was that too much to ask after what he had done, was I wanting to much? I felt once again torn my desire to hurt Lisanna after my meal with Natsu was wanning, I was beginning to lose my edge. But before I could say anything Natsu was speaking.

"Luce" He said seriously "We have been together for a long time, and I have something to ask you" I felt my heart rate spike up and cheeks go warm, blushing or the wine I don't know.

"Yes Natsu?"

"I have loved you since the day we have met, and there hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't loved you. And I will love you for the rest of my life so if you would honour me, but being my wife?" The room was silent an I could feel people's eyes on from everywhere. I was still, he was holding a small black box over the table and inside the box was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. There was a large diamond in the middle that was surrounded by smaller ones. But this was a different to your little clichés rings. The large one in the middle was a light shade of pink-my favourite colour and the same as Natsu's hair. The smaller ones around it were different colours, some small sapphires and others Ruby's the colour of Erza's hair. There were many different colours.

Every part of me wanted to say yes and kiss him, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Luce?" His face fallen and sad, someone how he knew my answer. And that broke my heart, even though he had already broken it, now the pieces were even smaller than before.

"Natsu we need to talk, but can we do this somewhere else?"

His face was done and I knew he was fighting tears but he nodded without looking at me. I felt terrible even though I shouldn't have. I just turned down a proposal from a cheating boyfriend, but I did.

Once we were out we were walking along the river of Magnolia. The night was beautiful, the sky was clear and I could see the constellations. Even without the moon everything was so easy to see. We walked for a while in silence, before I broke it.

"Natsu I have something to say"

He looked at me, his face hard and unreadable his eyes were read.

"I have always loved you, your were everything to me and part of you still is-"

"_Were?"_ he repeated his eyes narrowed. I decided to get this over fast to not cause attention.

"When I came back from that mission, I went to your house…" He froze but otherwise didn't say anything "And I saw something I never expected to see from you. I saw you with Lisanna that night, I know what you two did so don't deny it. You hurt me Natsu…A lot and then you go off with Lisanna again, and I have a good idea of what happened" Tears were falling down my face but somehow how I kept my voice steady, and when I looked at his face I saw his own silent tears rolling down his face.

"I loved you, and part of me still does. But I can't forgive you right now, in time I know I will but not night or tomorrow or this week. Or maybe this year. You hurt me Natsu, more than I can ever explain Natsu. But I won't be with you anymore I'm sorry" And with that I walked away.

Once I had returned to my home, everything felt different. The house felt colder and more lonely. A small light appeared next to me when I collapsed on my bed.

"Plue?" Not even all gold eyes and bring themselves out yet here was Plue who was a silver key. And I felt Loke's voice in my head. _Love makes us stronger_. I understood how he came out now, Love makes a spirit stronger and I loved Plue he was more than a pet to me. He must have sensed I was upset and was able to call himself out.

"Pun pu?"

"I'll be all right little buddy" And I pulled him to my chest and fell asleep, all my energy had left me.


End file.
